A Gangster At Heart
by Siren of the Darknessflame
Summary: Yami and the gang are gangsters and they have a brand new member with a mysterious past.
1. Sticky Fingers and Weird Coincedences

Siren of the Darknessflame: I can't say to much Hiei is standing right over my shoulder. He almost killed Malik and Youko Kuruma because he thought they were hitting on me.  
  
Hiei: What are you writing?  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: Just another story  
  
Hiei: I thought I destroyed that blasted computer  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: You did but I got another one mwhahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahah!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: You know what you're crazy  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: Yeah but that's why you love  
  
Hiei: ....*stare*..  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: Why are you staring at me like that  
  
Hiei: Come with me for a moment  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: I'm not going anywhere with you when you have that look in your eye.  
  
Hiei: I'll drag you if I have to  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: I'd like to see you try * immediately realizes that I have said the wrong thing*  
  
Hiei: *grins manically*  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: What are you thinking Hiei *stares warily at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *wraps arms around her stomach and tries to pull her away from the computer screen*  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: Hiei let go of me I have to finish this story  
  
Hiei: Let go of the darn screen  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: I will not. Why don't you go try a cold shower or something.  
  
Hiei: I wouldn't need a cold shower if you hadn't laughed manically besides if you would just let go of that darn computer  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: sorry about this ahhhhhhhhh let .go.of.me *she knocked Hiei out with a blow to the head* Now on with the story. I'm gonna go hide before he wakes but I hope you enjoy my fanfic.  
  
A Gangster at Heart  
  
It was just an average day and Serenity Lakewood was taking a different route home tonight. It was dark outside and her knee length black hair was blowing over the copper skin of her face. She wore her schools uniform a blue skirt, a white to and a blue jacket. She carried a book bag on her back.  
  
She was taking a different route to school do to gang the gang fights going on all around the city. Her usual route had been closed off because of a gang fight so she had to take the back way. She hated taking the back way because it was threw this dark creepy street. There was shabby apartments to her left and a long abandoned park to her right.  
  
~**Serenity's POV**~  
  
I had my head phones on but I new better than to have my music on in a place like this. If I couldn't hear somebody behind me who might be a threat I was in trouble. But still it created the illusion that I was not scared to be walking in these parts. I learned a long time ago that if you acted scared you were often picked as a target for teasing and so on.  
  
As I walked I saw a group of what looked like teenagers about a year older than me. I quickly walked past not wanting to have anything to do with anything that could possibly get me robbed or killed.  
  
~** regular POV**~  
  
Just as she walked past she caught a little of their conversation. They said something about slicing someone up good and she knew she better get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
But as soon as she thought she was home free a pale hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her up against the apartment wall.  
  
"She heard, she heard what I said," said the pale skinned boy who had thrown her against the wall.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You don't just go around throwing people against walls," she said in an angered voice.  
  
"What did you hear girl," said the chaotic looking sandy blond from behind the pale skinned, platinum haired boy.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," she said to the.  
  
"I don't believe her. Something doesn't seem right," said the platinum haired boy.  
  
"I didn't hear anything I swear my music was on the whole time," she said in reply.  
  
"Is that so then how come there's no music coming from your head phones," he said smugly.  
  
"Well you see..uh..when you threw me up against the wall you broke it," she said back equally smug.  
  
"Come on Bakura leave the rich kid alone," said a blade haired boy beside her.  
  
By now Serenity had sunk to the ground and was sitting down. "Hey I'm not a rich kid," she said angrily but they just ignored her.  
  
"Listen to what Joey is saying just let the kid go home," said a blonde woman on the other side of her.  
  
"I say we cut her open just to make sure," said the one known as Bakura.  
  
"I second that. But don't mess up her back I gotta leave my mark," said the sandy blonde with a psychotic looking grin.  
  
"Oh no you will not," she said angrily finally standing up grabbing her book bag and throwing it over her shoulder.  
  
She hit the platinum haired boy over the head with her book bag repeatedly while the others watch.  
  
"How dare you even think of cutting me open you bastard you mother fuckin' bastard," she said this while beating the pulp out of a shocked Bakura.  
  
The rest of the group was occasionally snickering because of scene before them.  
  
"Good bye," she said then turned around and started to walk away. Bakura having finally come to his senses reached out to grab the girl but was stopped by a tri hair colored teen that up until now had remained silent.  
  
"What are you doing Yami let me go so I can beat the shyte out of that girl," he said to the teen that still had his hand upon the boys shoulder.  
  
Just then Serenity turned around and threw a knife at bronze skinned boys head. She had this strange feeling that he would catch it and if not it would probably just veer off to fly over his shoulder because she had no intention of killing him even if he couldn't catch. She was happy when he caught it and gave the group a bright smile and trotted off on her way.  
  
"I don't get that girl. What kind of prep school student carries around a knife," Joey said bewildered.  
  
"She doesn't this is my knife. But how she pick pocketed from me I don't know. Hey everybody check your weapons that might not be all she took," Malik said.  
  
"I'm missing a knife," said Joey.  
  
"Me two," said Mai.  
  
"Me three," said Bakura.  
  
"Me four she only gave me back one," Malik said.  
  
"I'm missing one too but I wasn't even near her she must of did it when she walked past me. I wonder if she's from another gang," Yami said curiously.  
  
"I doubt it rich kids aren't usually in gangs. But steal to be able to pick pocket me you must be very good. Something was strange about that girl," Bakura said deep in thought.  
  
"Oh well we'll probably never see her again," Malik said cheerily.  
  
"Something tells me other wise," Yami said also deep in thought.  
  
****~****  
  
Serenity walked back home and literally fell into bed. She was exhausted from all the studying at the library that's why she had been so late when she was walking home. She was so tired she hated studying but she had to keep her grades up. She didn't even eat diner.  
  
"Honey your friend Anzu is on the phone for you," her mother called upstairs to her.  
  
Serenity slowly pulled herself up from her face down position on her bed and reached over to grab her phone from off the bedside table knocking off some of the junk that cluttered it.  
  
"Hello this is Ser," said in a phony excitemet.  
  
"Oh hi Ser I just wanted to confirm our meeting tomorrow at the park. Remember you made us change the time because of your morning cartoons," said Anzu with a snicker.  
  
"Yeah I know it starts at one and now I have to go to bed because I have to get at 8 in the morning," she said with a yawn.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's when my programs start. I always get up an our earlier because it takes me so long to get out of bed. Now I really gotta go."  
  
"Okay then bye."  
  
"Bye. See you tomorrow"  
  
She was happy to finally get her off the line. The girl was one of her good friends but she could talk like was no tomorrow. 'Finally I get to sleep,' she thought drowsily.  
  
***** the next day. Saturday*****  
  
Ser packed up some of her things for the meeting with her friends and set off for the park by their school. She walked the same route she had walked before and couldn't wait to meet her friends. That's when she spotted one of the boys from the night before. She walked straight up to him.  
  
"Hello, I believe I have something of yours," she said politely looking at him with her big brown eyes.  
  
"Yes I believe you do," he said with slight amusement.  
  
"Yeah well the other day I kinda stole something from you guys and I'm here to return it," she said with not an ounce of remorse in her voice.  
  
"Well are you going to give me our knives back or not."  
  
"Okay and I'm...," but before she got to finish what she was saying she was tackled to the ground.  
  
It was the platinum haired boy from yesterday. They rolled around on the ground for a while and the others just watched. They were punching, kicking, and hitting each other struggling to get on top of one another to deal the final blow. Finally Serenity came out on top she had one of their knives held to Bakura's throat and another against her neck blocking Bakura from tearing apart her throat with his own knife.  
  
"Well I'll be darned," said Joey amazed that anyone could ever beat Bakura.  
  
"Oh my goodness your bleeding," she said dropping the knife at Bakura's throat and lifting up his shirt.  
  
There was a big gash on his stomach that was badly bandaged and the blood was seeping threw. She figured they were in a gang fight the night before but that didn't matter to her. She wasn't going to let him bleed to death.  
  
She poked him in the arm and it immediately went limp.  
  
"Your wounds, they're badly rapped," she reached into her bag on her back and pulled out a bottle pill bottle, "here take one of these it'll ease the pain. They're just aspirins."  
  
"No I won't," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine but when everything from your waist down stops moving from blood loss. Can you say bed pan," she said.  
  
"Why are you doing this, why would you do this?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I it's not like you would have actually killed me."  
  
"Yes I would have."  
  
"You would've tried," she said smiling happily, "Now sit up so I can wrap your bandages correctly."  
  
He did so and took the pill that she handed him. She was still sitting on his legs and got off abruptly thinking that she might have further bruised them. She pored all of the stuff out of her book bag and they were all amazed at the amount of medical stuff she carried. She pulled off her hoodie (sweatshirt with a hood) and stuck her hand out.  
  
"Here take it Yami I noticed you didn't have a shirt," she said with out even looking up.  
  
"I really don't think I should," he said.  
  
She had finished picking out exactly what she would need to clean his wounds. She walked up to the blonde woman and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Alright honey," she said then took the hoodie and Serenity sat back down by Bakura.  
  
"Now I saw that all of you seem to be injured so after I patch up him I'll do the same for you guys," she said then started to take off the old dirty bandages.  
  
"So are you a doctor or something," Joey asked.  
  
"No I'm just a person who is very clumsy and is always getting hurt. As you can see I tend to fight with people too. Oh and you guys can take your knives they're in the black pack. I took the liberty of sharpening all your blades they were dull. Now this is gonna hurt a little."  
  
She took some antibacterial and put it on the wound. She rewrapped it then poked him in the arm.  
  
"That arm should feel good as new. It's a relaxation technique it's also a good way to disable a persons body movement. Who's next?"  
  
She got finished patched everybody up except for the bronze skinned boy.  
  
"Come on I don't have all day," she said to the Malik.  
  
"I think I'll be just fine," he said scowling at her.  
  
"Nonsense I'm probably a lot better doctor then you are. Besides if you don't consent I can easily knock you out with just one finger. Now what's it gonna be?"  
  
"Fine," he said in exasperated tone.  
  
She lifted up his shirt and untied the old bandages. After cleaning the wound thoroughly she wrapped him back up.  
  
"Awe so you have the Pharaoh's secret on your back. You must be from Egypt," she said then Malik quickly pulled away from the girl.  
  
"I have marking similar to yours. It's the eye of Horus and the wings of Isis. What bothers me the most is I can't seem to remember exactly how I got it. I only remember fragments. Would have any idea who did this so I could beat the hell out of him? You don't know how much trouble it caused when my mother found out I got a tattoo." 


	2. More Sticky Fingers and A Secret

A Gangster At Heart  
  
Gundam06serenity: Yes Serenity is Joey's sister's name but her original name before it got dubbed so people in America could watch it was Shizuka. Thanks for being the first one to review this fic. For that I might send you Joey with roses.  
  
"I have marking similar to yours. It's the eye of Horus and the wings of Isis. What bothers me the most is I can't seem to remember exactly how I got it. I only remember fragments. Would you have any idea who did this so I could beat the hell out of him? You don't know how much trouble it caused when my mother found out I got a tattoo."  
  
"It could have been my father but he's in Egypt so you couldn't beat the hell out of him even if you wanted to," Marik said somberly.  
  
"Oh well. Oh and by the way my name is Serenity. What are all you guy's names."  
  
"I'm Marik."  
  
"I'm Joey."  
  
"I'm Mai."  
  
"I'm Yami."  
  
"And I'm Bakura."  
  
"Normally I would ask for an apology from you two. Marik and Bakura because you were going to cut me up but I don't need one you guys keep me on my toes and you're very entertaining. So I guess I'll see you later," she said then picked up her bag and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey," Bakura yelled after her, "I'll show you entertaining."  
  
But all Serenity did was wave.  
  
"Strange girl. Very strange girl," said Joey and everyone just nodded their heads.  
  
"oh yeah I almost forgot," said Mai then shoved the hoodie onto Yami. Yami said nothing in protest because she had a knife to his back.  
  
"You do realize she knows where we live now," stated Joey. ~~~~~~*****~~~~~~  
  
After Serenity had spent some time with her friends they decided to walk her home even though she insisted they didn't. Her, Tristan, Ryou, and Yugi walked down the same road she had met her brand new friends at.  
  
"Yugi give me beck my sweet tarts now," she said angrily while chasing the boy.  
  
"No you've had to many already if you eat to many of these you know what happens. You go on a sugar high then pass out," he said still running.  
  
"I promise I won't pass out this time I just want a few," she said trying to snatch the sweet tarts' package away from Yugi.  
  
Tristan and Ryou were walking quietly watching the other two in amusement. They tried their hardest to contain their laughter but in the end failed.  
  
"And what do you two think is so funny," said Serenity with an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
They kept laughing and her expressing only got more annoyed.  
  
"Fine then Tristan I want a piggy back now," she said then jumped onto his back.  
  
"Serenity get off. You know I didn't mean it. You're to heavy," he said in a whiny voice.  
  
"First you laugh at me and now you say I'm over weight. Well that's the last straw buddy. March there is no way your getting out of this now. You have to carry me to my house. Come on let's go," she said in an authoritative kind of voice.  
  
Tristan sighed but continued on the road. That's when they spotted Yami leaning on the door frame of his house wearing an amused look and the hoodie Serenity had given him.  
  
"And what do you thinks so funny," she said in an arrogant tone.  
  
"Serenity that's no very nice. I'm terribly sorry for my friends rudeness," said Ryou.  
  
"Yeah well I'm entitled to some rudeness after they attacked me today and yesterday. Where do you think I got those bruises?"  
  
"We all just thought you walked into another wall," said Tristan.  
  
"Like you always do," said Yugi.  
  
"Or perhaps tripped," said Ryou.  
  
"Jeez you guys you make me out to be a major klutz," by now they had stopped in front of Yami to argue.  
  
"You are," Ryou, Yugi, and Tristan said.  
  
"Let me down you all are mean and how'd we switch from sweet tarts to my clumsi," just then she was attacked.  
  
All everyone saw was a flash of sandy blond hair and then Serenity was fight with a bronze skinned man.  
  
"Serenity give me back my knives. You still have two of them," Malik said slightly amused that she had managed to get away again.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said staring up at him with her big brown eyes.  
  
He got off her feeling very guilty.  
  
"Just give me my knives and I won't kill you okay," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a grin that could send chills down anyone's spine.  
  
"Maybe you should just give him knives Serenity," said Yugi fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yugi," she said flashing him a bright smile.  
  
"Now as for you Malik here are your knives back," she said handing him the knives back.  
  
"And I want the others ones you just took from me," he said with a knowing grin.  
  
"I have no ides what your talking about," she said brushing past Malik, "why don't you check your pockets."  
  
"You're very good but how did a rich kid like you come to be so good at stealing."  
  
"First of all stop calling me rich kid and second of all my family didn't always have money."  
  
"Serenity I'm confused here didn't you say they attacked you twice and then he attacked you and now your striking up a civil conversation. I'm just guessing there's something you didn't tell us," said you with a confused look.  
  
"Well yes Bakura did attack....," just then white hair came flashing out of the door and Serenity.  
  
"Give me my knife back."  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about did you check all your pockets and if you did maybe you should check again." "Jeez Serenity you get into more fights then me and Joey put together," said Tristan.  
  
Bakura checked his pockets and when he found his knife in one he said, "How'd that get there."  
  
"Well you've found you knife so get off of me," she said not giving him a chance to respond before pushing him off and getting up.  
  
"Now as I was saying I forgave them for the whole attacking me thing. I mean they didn't really hurt me and I did get them back. Anyway let's go mom will freak if I'm to long," she said then put her heads phones.  
  
"I thought you said I broke those the other day," said Bakura.  
  
"I lied," she said then walked off with Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan trailing behind asking her questions about her new friends but she didn't answer she just smiled at them. Practically beaming. 


	3. A Word If You Will

Hi it's me Siren of the Darknessflame,  
  
I've been busy lately and I want to know if you think I should finish this fic. If so send me send me some ideas. I also take challenges. I happen to be looking for otogi/jou or duke devlin/joey wheeler fics. Also I got some new fics posted check them out send me your review. 


End file.
